


Giving up power

by TheHolyProphetKek



Series: Bottom Tankie [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: AFAB Ancom, Fluff, Other, Smut, bottom tankie, nonbinary ancom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyProphetKek/pseuds/TheHolyProphetKek
Summary: Ancom and Tankie have been a couple for a while now, but something is holding them back to make the next step. This was supposed to be smut, but 90% of the fanfic is actually just them talking about it than actually doing it...
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Series: Bottom Tankie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Giving up power

The Centricide was already long over. Ancom and Tankie have been a couple for a while now. After all the centrists were eliminated a fight for the territories in the World of Ideas broke out. But this fight luckily ended rather quickly, the four main quadrants coming to a new agreement. All of these things that happened bounded the two leftists together more and more. 

And while Tankie was fine with approaching things slowly in this relationship, he was getting more and more impatient. He might be an ideology, but his body was still human. And humans had needs. So when Ancom would lean down to pick up the little crumbs that fell down during cooking, of course, he couldn't stop himself not to look. Especially when qi would wiggle qis butt around like that. It was like... qi was doing it on purpose! 

Tankie slightly shook his head as he looked away from Ancom. “Can I help you, Ancom?” Ancom, now aware of qis boyfriend's presence, quickly straightened qimself and turned around. Qi nodded qis head. “No, no need to. Actually, I was baking muffins for us.” Qi smiled brightly and picked up the black baking sheet from behind him. On it were many little muffins, some with chocolate icing and some others with vanilla icing. They looked kinda out of form though.

Tankie looked down and chuckled. “These look amazing.” He said and purposely didn't mention how the muffins had a weird shape. “Can I put them in?” Qi nodded and Tankie carefully took the baking sheet into his hands. Then he turned around to open the oven and shoved the muffins inside. “There we go-” The communist instantly went silent as he realized that qi has just slapped him on his butt.

Small giggling was heard from behind him and both Tankies and Ancoms cheeks turned a slight red. Tankie shot the oven and turned around quickly, cornering Ancom to the wall. “What was that, hm?” He purred, surprised that Ancom would do something like that at all. 

These two have cuddled and kissed a lot, but never really anything more than that. Even the slightest hint or suggestion from Tankie would usually make Ancom chicken out. Of course, Tankie always respects that when this happens and instantly would stop. So for Ancom to do such a thing, as slapping qis dear boyfriend on the butt, was certainly not something the communist was expecting Ancom to ever do. Or at least not so suddenly.

Ancom giggled once more. “I'm sorry, I- Just. I don't know what got over me.” Obviously nervous over this whole scenario Ancom put one of qis hands over qis mouth as if to hide qimself from the shame. This only made Tankie smirk. “Is someone shy?” He asked, attacking the other leftist by tickling qims sides. This made Ancom laugh out loud, now removing qis hand from qis mouth, to instead press them against Tankie's chest. “Stop it! You know how ticklish I am!” Qi let out of breath.

The communist stopped and lifted his lover up, to sit qi down on the counter. Now they were about the same height with their heads. He pressed his forehead against Ancom's. “But you're so cute when you laugh.” he purred and then smiled sheepishly. “Can I kiss you?” Tankie asked. Ancom answered the other's question by simply pushing qis head forward and pressing their lips together. Both of them closed their eyes.

Their tongues found into each other's mouth cavities, quickly starting a war of overpowering the other tongue. Tankie won this one rather quickly and began to happily explore all corners of Ancom's mouth. This made qi moan out here and there, breathing heavily into the other's lips. Eventually, they parted again. They opened their eyes and just looked at each other for a moment. Tankie loves Ancom's eyes. They were a beautiful lime green. Qi looked powerful with them and it even kind of reminded Tankie of a cat. 

Tankie wanted to do more with Ancom. Explore more of Ancom than just qis mouth. Show qim how much he loved qim. He wished he could hold qim, but not just in a cuddling way, but in a more intimate, a more sexual kind of way. But how could he ask that of Ancom? He knew Ancom felt horrible about qis own body. The communist didn't agree with that, obviously, he often tells Ancom qi looks beautiful just like qi is. But the communist also knew this was more than just unhappiness with looks. Ancom felt uncomfortable in qis own body and Tankie just wasn't sure how to make qim fell better about that. Was it rude of Tankie to become impatient of Ancom revealing qimself to him? Tankie was sure the reason why they haven't gone further yet, is because of Ancom's body dysphoria.

“We should set a timer for the muffins,” Ancom said, pulling Tankie out of his trace of thoughts. The communist nodded and stepped away from the anarchist to dedicate himself to the oven again. He put a timer for 20 minutes. Ancom took this opportunity to jumped off the counter and walk into the living room. “Want to watch something while waiting?” Qi asked and Tankie agreed with a small hum, following his lover to the couch. 

When they sat down, they quickly began to cuddle together like they often do on the couch. Tankie was lost in his thoughts again and as Ancom realized that qis boyfriend wasn't really paying attention to the vegan cooking show qi started to poke the communist's cheek. This quickly got qi the attention qi wanted. “What is it, Anarkitty?” He asked.

“Is something wrong? You seem so in thoughts today. It's nothing bad, is it?” Tankie quickly shook his head. “No, nothing bad. Of course not.” The communist wasn't sure if he should ask Ancom about this. But as Ancom looked up at him with such expectations he would feel bad to just say nothing. He huffed quietly. “It's just...” 

He let his hand run over Ancom's back, petting qi gently. “I recently have thought about us two doing more, well, intimate things, and was wondering if you would want to too...” He trailed off, looking at the wall instead. It was silent and this made Tankie even more afraid to look down at Ancom. Suddenly Tankie could feel two warm hands on his jaw, turning his head back to Ancom. The anarchist smiled up at him. “I... I would love to.” “Wait, really?!” Tankie burst out, but then quickly went silent again as his head was filled with blood. “Really?” he asked again, this time quieter.

Ancom laughed. “Hm,... I have been thinking about it as well.” Qi kind of hugged qimself and looked up at Tankie. “I was a bit afraid at first, but now I'm sure, though you might not like what I have in mind.” The communist blinked down at the smaller ideology. “I don't think I could dislike any suggestions of what you want us to do in bed.” The two chuckled. 

“Stupid communist, I didn't even say what yet. How would you know?” Ancom playfully hit Tankie's nose with one of qis fingers. The communist opened his mouth to say something back but was interrupted by the loud beeping of the oven timer. The muffins were ready. 

They put sat up to get the muffins. They would continue this... later. For now, they had to eat these muffins together and cuddle cutely on the couch.

\---

After having eaten the muffins the two leftists ended up in their shared bedroom. It was rather comfy. They shared a wooden double bed with white bedsheets and in the left corner was a big bookshelf. It was rather for Tankie than for Ancom. 

Next to that was a big table, where one could “work”. For Ancom that often meant to mix some weird chemical stuff together, from what the communist actually had no idea of. But sometimes the communist used the table to put together his miniature tanks of the USSR or Modern China. These then often ended up on the top of their bookshelf, just guarding the area. 

Their big window on the left was covered with two flags. A black flag with an anarchist symbol and a USSR flag. The only light that was lightening up the room was the little lamp on their big table. The room itself was painted in a soft orange color, as they had a hard time agreeing on green or red. There were no clothes on the ground or something, everything was neatly tucked into their shared wooden closet. Tankie made sure that the room was always tidy and neat.

Ancom let qimself fall on the bed. “Aa, that feels good.” Qi opened qis arms out and just savored the feeling of the soft blanket under qim. The communist, who was standing in the doorway, laughed lightly. “Your muffins tasted very good.” He complimented the other and this made qi look up and smile at the communist brightly.

“Join me.” Qi simply said and the communist was quickly next to the anarchist's side. He leaned down to kiss the other, but qi pressed his head away. The communist looked at qim in confusion and sadness. This made the anarchist giggle. “Don't look at me like that. I just want to get something quickly and then you can kiss me.” Qi said with a slightly teasing voice and the communist nodded. 

And so Ancom wiggled qimself over to the end of the bed and slipped qis hands under the bed. There, qi got out a gray box. The communist looked quite confused as Ancom let the thing fall on the bedsheets. “Remember how I told you, how I wanted ''to do'' something with you as well?” Now Tankie got more excited about what was in the box and quickly nodded. Did Ancom hide sex toys or something under their bed the entire time and he hasn't realized?!

Ancom just smiled a bit shyly and then opened the lid of the box. As the communist looked into it, he wasn't quite sure what to think about it. “A... strap-on?” He asked carefully and glanced at Ancom as he carefully got the thing out of the box. It was the only thing inside. Ancom got only more and more red as the communist watched qim while he still held the thing in his hands. “Ancom, do you...” he trailed off, not sure if he got the idea right when Ancom was just staying silent like that. 

He cleared his throat as Ancom continued to just stare at him. Apparently he would have to be the first person to speak up. “Ancom, I don't care if you're born female or male. And I don't care what you identify as. You will always be perfect to me. I love you. I will always love you.” Ancom just blinked at him. “What? I mean thanks, but...” Qi said in confusion and Tankie shrugged. “What am I supposed to say? You just showed me this and then said nothing. It felt like some kind of confession.” Ancom sighed. “I, uh, wanted to ask if, when we do it, that if I could top you. With that.” “Ah,” It was silent again.

“Honestly this wasn't really how I expected this to go.” The communist eventually said and Ancom laughed, despite qis bright red face. “Yeah, I figured so. You're very dominant when we kiss.” Qi giggled out and touched his nose. “You never give up power. Not even to me.” Ancom let qimself fall on their bed, qis back showing to Tankie. “Wait what,” The communist put the strap-on back into the box and then turned around to Ancom. “I thought you don't want to go further than kissing because of your body dysphoria. But it actually has to do with power? Or what? Ancom, I'm confused.”

Ancom turned around to the communist yet again. This time with a pillow in qis hands. “I just... It seems really scary to surrender power in bed, but I know you wouldn't either...” “No, I'm fine with that.” “Huh?!” “And anyway Ancom, sex doesn't have to involve entering another's, uhm, whatever. We could also just touch ourselves and it would still be considered sex without any weird power play.”

The anarchist looked at the communist for a moment before grabbing the box once more. “Wait, wait, you're okay with this?!” Qi almost screamed and held Tankie the dildo in his face. This made his face light up extremely. “Holy shit, Ancom, no, I don't have a problem with it, but can you not-” In embarrassment, Ancom laid it down on the bed again. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

It was silent for a few seconds, but then Ancom spoke up again. “I just thought... born like... as I am, I couldn't...” Ancom trailed off, pressing qis hands together. This made Tankie slide closer and hug his lover strongly. “It doesn't matter as what you were born as. Since when do you care about enforcing traditional gender roles, hm?” Ancom sighed and hugged Tankie back. “Thank you...”

They remained like this for a moment until Ancom pushed the communist away again. Exitingment clearly on qis face. “But anyway, you're okay with it?!” Tankie smiled and rolled his eyes in slight amusement. “Yes, stop asking already.” 

\---

The communist breathed heavily as he let himself down on Ancom slowly, until having eventually reached the peak. It couldn't go deeper inside. He pressed his lips and eyes together from the sheer sensation. Ancom looked up with excitement, softy pressing qis hands on Tankie's hips as qi watched Tankie raise himself up again. Then he went down once more, a small moan escaping his mouth.

“You look so good like that.” Ancom breathed out. Qi now pushed qimself up, making the communist fall down on their orange pillows with a surprised noise. “This is amazing, you know... Especially knowing nobody ever saw, and will ever see you like this. Except me.” Ancom said breathlessly, looking down at qis boyfriend. He seemed to struggle slightly with the sheer size of it but didn't seem to dislike it either. 

He smiled up at qim and pressed both of his hands on qis cheeks. “Well, why would I do it with anyone else, but you? I love you Ancom.” Ancom smiled back, while the anarchist's stomach felt like some butterflies were having a war inside qim. It felt good. Tingly. “I love you too. So much.” Qi leaned down and kissed qis favorite communist. This time, the communist let Ancom win in their little kiss war. They had a long and restless night (but a very smexy one).

**Author's Note:**

> I will make more bottom Tankie. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> The next one will be with the White Identitarian. Just need some idea for it first.


End file.
